


Bad Day

by Ravager_Zero



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravager_Zero/pseuds/Ravager_Zero
Summary: Yuki's had a bad day, and needs someone to comfort her more than she thinks.





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a non-Fandom experiment. Just wondering what my characters feel like without the weight of that meta behind them.

Yuki let out an exasperated sigh as she flopped face first into the pillow. She wanted to scream. The pillow helped muffle the sound, but it did little to help her feel any better. She rolled over, cursing inwardly. It wasn’t even anything specific. It had just been a shit day, starting with a cold shower, looking like a drowned rat because her hairdryer had decided to pack it in, the elevator being stuck at the bottom of the shaft and having to take twelve flights of stairs, and then having Karen’s workload dumped on her at lunch because the bitch was nowhere to be found. Privately, Yuki hoped she was dead, for all the trouble she’d caused. Then, actually trying to get lunch, Yuki had discovered the sushi place down the road from the office had closed because of some kind of minor disaster, and she began to wonder if today wasn’t some kind of dark comedy, featuring her as the cosmic chew toy.  
  
She rolled over and screamed into the pillow again.  
  
Her phone rattled on the nightstand—only there because she was charging it. And it was probably only work, asking her to pull an extra shift, or cover for someone. That was the constant risk with being good at your job: you got noticed. The phone rattled again, and Yuki grabbed it sharply, wishing she could snap it open like an old flip phone… although, given the way her day had been going, it would probably just break.  
  
_Bex: Hey girl, u free rn?_  
  
Yuki felt a slight smile tugging at the corner of her lips.  
  
_Y U Lil: Unless u count scream @ my pillow? :P_  
  
_Bex: Bad, huh. U w/ me, omw?_  
  
_Y U Lil: Totes. Cd use smthin not sukn_  
  
Yuki lay back, placing her phone on the nightstand again. Rebecca didn’t live too far away, and the traffic should have died down. She just wished she had the energy—or motivation—to cook something for them to enjoy. Something that wasn’t instant ramen, or something that claimed to go from freezer to plate in five minutes through the miracle of a microwave that left the bowl hot, the food cold, and the packaging more flavoursome than the contents.  
  
“Why does my life suck so much?”  
  
But she already knew the answer. So many people had told her. She could be brilliant—but she was lazy. Sitting up and looking around her bedroom she had to admit that even that was glossing things a bit. She was a slob. Okay, so, she tried to shower every day, but there were clothes in a pile there, and there, and a couple of plates there, at least a dozen empty cans of various energy drinks there; trash that probably hadn’t been emptied in weeks, a laptop keyboard so sticky that even that ‘wonder goo’ crap refused to clean it anymore… Shaking her head, she fell back on to the bed, wishing she could just magic up an instant solution.  
  
A solution that didn’t involve taking advantage of her best friend.  
  
Even if Rebecca said it was okay. Even if she said she _liked_ helping, Yuki still felt felt like she was taking advantage of her. And it was that thought she dwelt on as she ticked the minutes off until Rebecca arrived. Somehow that feeling of guilt gave her enough motivation to at least drag the trash to the front door. And to attempt to sort the piles of clothes. Yuki jumped when a hand was placed on her shoulder.  
  
“Hey, relax, you gave me a key, remember?”  
  
“Just for you to ninja your way into my bedroom.”  
  
“Excuse me, but I nearly died on your elaborate trap just inside the front door.”  
  
Yuki’s mind went blank for a moment. “Oh, the trash.” She looked rather chagrined. “Sorry.”  
  
“Well, it’s not the worst thing I’ve nearly walked into here.” Rebecca smiled, wrapping Yuki in a quick one-armed hug. “Really sounded like you could use a friend.”  
  
Yuki shrugged, kissing her on the cheek. “It’s just the usual shit—but I think they upgraded the fan.”  
  
“Colourful,” Rebecca laughed. “And Yuki, I know you know yourself better than this.”  
  
Yuki broke from the hug, turning to try and find more clothes. “It’s just… hard.”  
  
Rebecca crouched next to her, helping gather various items. She frowned at the number of bras and underwear she found. “That’s why I’m here—also, you’re wearing a bikini as underwear again, aren’t you?”  
  
“Maybe.” Yes.  
  
“Well, all this is going to be at least two loads in your machine. Do it all at once and it might explode.”  
  
“Today, it would.” Yuki’s voice held a long-suffering note.  
  
“It really has been that bad, hasn’t it?” Grabbing a hamper to sort stuff in to, Rebecca sat on the edge of the bed, moving clothes from the pile in the centre. “And now you feel like crap because I’m here helping you again.”  
  
Yuki sat down hard, making the mattress bounce. One hand wrapped around Rebecca’s waist while she rested her head against Rebecca’s shoulder. “Because it feels like I’m taking advantage of you being nice, and doing stuff for me.”  
  
“Because I can see you struggling. And maybe because helping you helps me,” She wandered away for a moment, returning with another hamper. “You’re going to sort the second load. You know how to do all this stuff, you just need a little outside motivation sometimes.”  
  
Her hands already grabbing random bits of clothing and making decisions as to the level of dirt on them, Yuki tried to come up with a good reply. The problem was that Rebecca had just hit the nail on the head so hard it split the planks. A hand brushed hers as her and Rebecca continued the sorting process. She still couldn’t think of anything to say.  
  
“You know, there’s another reason I help out so much…”  
  
“It can’t be all the sex we’re never having.”  
  
Rebecca roared with laughter, nearly falling off the bed. “Oh, no, I know. Anyway, I help you so much because out of all my friends you’re the one who asks the least, and who I think needs it the most. You’re probably about eighty-five percent functional adult, and—“  
  
“Hey!” Yuki looked at her with mock indignation. “I resemble that remark.”  
  
Rebecca snorted. “—and even I’m not 100%, to be honest. I can hardly hold down two weeks of work sometimes.”  
  
“Yeah, but you get to be freelance. And happy.” Yuki sighed, wishing she could crack that secret herself.  
  
“And a hot mess inside. You know what I’m like.”  
  
“Yeah. You’re an idiot working so hard for everyone else. Especially me.” Yuki looked away. “How it can be worth it?”  
  
“Because this is what makes me happy.”  
  
“Acting like a fifties housewife?” There was far more confusion than vitriol in that statement.  
  
“Just helping people,” Rebecca patted her on the arm, falling back against the covers. “Only you get to really see me like a housewife—who would also be the one wearing the pants.”  
  
“Oh, is that so?”  
  
“Tell me, what gives you the right to claim ‘the pants’?”  
  
“I… well… damn it!” Yuki pouted. “Those were _my_ pants.”  
  
“You might not have realised this, but you don’t get _given_ the pants, Yuki; you have to _earn_ them.”  
  
Yuki huffed in frustration, starting to haul one of the hampers towards the laundry. Rebecca was right, too, in that she just needed a little outside motivation sometimes. This time, at least, she was managing to help out. A definite improvement from the last time her best friend had visited, fussing over the apartment, and her. She always did it with a smile, too. Putting her own hamper down, Yuki helped Rebecca load the machine, half-throwing, half-placing the more important items around the drum. She couldn’t fail to notice how Rebecca was leaning into her either.  
  
Rebecca turned her around, then kissed her on the forehead. “I know, I know. But I still get to visit, right?”  
  
“Temptress.”  
  
Rebecca laughed. “Seriously, though… you’ve never…?”  
  
“I’m going to make you say it, you know that,” Yuki smiled devilishly. “For all your sex positive talk you’re surprisingly prudish about it.”  
  
“Cautious,” Rebecca corrected her, placing a finger against her nose. “Because I know not everyone will share my views about it, and that in some places that could actually be dangerous.”  
  
“You still haven’t said it.” Yuki wore a satisfied smirk, batting the finger away from her nose.  
  
“Fine. You’ve never masturbated while fantasizing about another woman?” The colour in Rebecca’s cheeks was verging on something truly spectacular.  
  
“Because I like feeling filled. Having something inside me—and before you say vibrators, I mean something that can cum.”  
  
“There are vibrators that can do that, you know?” This was actually a point of contention between them. If some sort of toy could do it…  
  
“So why not cut out the middle-man and get the real deal?”  
  
“You’re impossible, you know that?” Rebecca gave her a playful shove, turning to place the empty hamper in the corner of the room.  
  
“So much.” Yuki winked at her. “Crazy lesbian temptress.”  
  
“And yet I can’t tempt you.”  
  
Yuki turned away, hiding her own blush. Because recently she’d been lonely, and had actually been giving it some thought. Idle thought. But maybe visiting that side of herself wouldn’t be such a terrible idea. If only she could get the rest of her life sorted out first. And that was always a problem—all she had was a handful of burnt out relationships, and a string of fun but meaningless one night stands. Not many of them recently either. So ever since Rebecca had last visited—teasing as always—Yuki had been giving the idea some thought.  
  
Not enough to actually fantasize about another woman, so at least she hadn’t lied. But a no strings attached friends with even extra benefits offer was attractive. It might even be a way to ‘pay’ Rebecca for her services cleaning the place and helping her not feel like a complete piece of shit. She still couldn’t admit it though. Not to Rebecca’s face. Not yet. There was still more physical—and emotional—crap to sort out before she tried another relationship.  
  
Rebecca’s hand against her shoulder made her jump. There was real concern in Rebecca’s voice. “Hey, Yuki, you okay?”  
  
“Just thinking,” it wasn’t a lie. “I can’t seem to move forward without having all this other crap sorted out first.”  
  
“Wanna talk about it over dinner?”  
  
“Do I have to cook?”  
  
“You’ll enjoy it more if you do,” Rebecca turned her around, touching their foreheads together, their hair framing a veil between them. “Besides, I bought steaks. Can’t let that go to waste—even if yours is going to set off the smoke alarm.”  
  
“One time!” Yuki groaned and shook her head. “One fucking time.”  
  
“Well, you’re never letting me live down the bath crayon thing…”  
  
“Yeah, but I can’t use that with other people.”  
  
“And I don’t use this with other people; your point?”  
  
“I get reminded of enough of my mistakes on a daily basis just by living here. I wish you wouldn’t add to it.”  
  
“Sorry,” Rebecca pulled her into a tight hug. “I forget how hard it is with the little things sometimes.”  
  
“So does everyone…” Yuki’s voice was sullen and dejected. “They just don’t care.” She held up a hand to stall any protests. “Except you, Bex.”  
  
“Thanks. So, do you actually want to help me cook?”  
  
“I should help… but a big part of me doesn’t want to. It doesn’t want to do anything.”  
  
“Now, see, if you did actually harbour some sapphic desires, here’s where I could tempt you with some, uh… bribes.” Rebecca smiled as innocently as possible.  
  
“Yes, in your bra,” Yuki rolled her eyes. “Does that actually work?”  
  
“It worked just last week, with Annalise.”  
  
“Lies.”  
  
“You wish. By the end of it she was full on going for second base.” Rebecca smiled sweetly. “Besides, liking breasts doesn’t make you gay, it makes you human. Or at least not ace.”  
  
“Sure…” Yuki was still unconvinced. Even when those same breasts were pushing rather pleasantly into her back, Rebecca leaning around her to grab the cooking utensils. “And I know you’re doing that on purpose.”  
  
Putting the things down, Rebecca wrapped both arms around Yuki’s chest, resting her chin on her shorter friend’s shoulder. “And maybe it’s not the physical you’re really interested in right now.”  
  
“What else would it be?”  
  
“Emotional intimacy. Intellectual engagement. Feeling like you’re actually worth a damn to someone.”  
  
Well, she wasn’t wrong. Yuki squirmed out of the hug, angry and vulnerable at the same time. Rebecca called out after her, but she just slammed the door to her bedroom. Rebecca chose to stay out of it—and that just made Yuki feel worse, because she knew Rebecca would be cooking for both of them now. Screaming into the pillow did nothing to help. Neither did a quiet knock at the door. She didn’t answer. A more insistent knock. Still she refused to answer. Two quite heavy slams.  
  
“Damnit, Yuki,” She sounded completely exasperated—and more than a little worried. “Just tell me you’re okay.”  
  
Yuki rolled over, staring at the ceiling. “Why wouldn’t I be?”  
  
“Because I remember that night.”  
  
_Oh. Shit._ Yuki shivered. Because now she was forced to remember what she’d done. She saw Rebecca’s face, aghast and terrified. Terrified for _her_. It was hard to imagine how helpless she must have felt, even after they’d gotten to the ER. She could hardly face it herself. Shivering again, Yuki called out softly for Rebecca to come in. She patted the bed, silently inviting Rebecca to lie next to her.  
  
“I never meant to scare you.” Yuki found herself staring into deep green eyes. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“And are you really okay?”  
  
She couldn’t lie to those eyes, searching around with concern writ large across them. “No.”  
  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Rebecca was so quiet; so calm.  
  
“No.” She had to look away.  
  
“Do you want me to push you about it?” How she wished that worked.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Do you want me to stay?” She could feel those hot, treacherous tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.  
  
“Nn—Yes.”  
  
Bex gathered her into an awkward hug. “If it’s that bad, just tell me.” Rebecca kissed her forehead as the tears began to fall. “I’m not psychic.”  
  
“I wish you were.” Yuki pulled her best friend closer. “I really do.” She sniffled into Rebecca’s shirt. “Maybe that night would never have happened.”  
  
“Maybe,” Rebecca mumbled back, her voice oddly shaky. “But if it didn’t, and you didn’t find out you needed those meds?”  
  
“Please…” Yuki buried her face in Rebecca’s chest. “Please don’t make me think about that.”  
  
“Then don’t,” Rebecca kissed her on the forehead again. “Just think about being here, with me. Being safe.”  
  
“I’d like that.”  
  
Rebecca smiled softly, patting Yuki on the head. “I’d like that too.”  
  
They lay there for a long time, content just to be close to each other. To be in the moment. To forget about the world.  
  
It was Rebecca that finally broke the silence, leaning back slightly. “I’d like to say I cooked you a nice dinner to make you feel better…”  
  
There was always a catch.  
  
“But I forgot to turn on the pan.”


End file.
